hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Erich Soders Director Erich Soders is a higher-up member of the International Contract Agency. He and Diana Burnwood oversee Agent 47 during his training at an ICA facility. While not much is known about his past, it is shown he was a very prominent agent during the Cold War era. His apparel can't be seen in his silhouette, but it is seen he is wearing a suit, and is bald or has almost no hair. Terry Norfolk Terry Norfolk is a character in the mission Freeform Training. He can be seen using his phone, and afterwards walking onto the cruise ship to communicate with Kalvin Ritter. Norfolk is an older male, wearing a white blazer, with a red shirt, white pants, and a white hat. His disguise can be used to get a private meeting with Ritter. Helmut Kruger Helmut Kruger is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is a prominent fashion model, the new face of the Viktor Novikov-owned brand Sanguine Ice, and a personal friend of Viktor's girlfriend Dalia Margolis. He also once appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. He wears blue and white makeup across his face, with a blue and black coat. The player can use his phone to call Dalia Margolis to get a private meeting with her, and his disguise can be used to walk the runway. If 47 meets Dalia in disguise, she asks him (thinking he's Helmut) to date Jessica Highmoore to gain insider information from her father's company, Highmoore Consulting. Kurt Donovan Kurt Donovan follows Viktor Novikov closely around the Palais de Walewska in the mission The Showstopper. He follows and guards Novikov throughout his loop through the palace. He wears a full black suit, with a tie, and can drop a phone which the player can use to call a "Code 17" evacuation, forcing Victor Novikov and Dalia Margolis to the south-east most room on the second floor. Tren Po Prince Tren Po is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is a guest at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His father Jin Po is a notorious third-world dictator who has convinced his people to worship him as a god, and Tren is his apparent heir. Tren can be spotted in a hallway just outside the IAGO auction, talking on his cell phone to Jordan Cross about composing a song for his coronation. In World of Tomorrow, two scientists in the underground lab can be heard daydreaming about who they'd choose to kill with their experimental virus. One suggests Jin Po, while his colleague counters that Tren Po would simply succeed him and be an even worse tyrant. Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is the guest of honor at the IAGO auction that takes place at Palais de Walewska during the Sanguine Fashion Show. His family is extremely wealthy, and are known sponsors of terrorism. He can be seen in a locked room with a guard, wearing a white suit with a red and gold headdress. Sebastian Sato Sebastian Sato is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He is the lead fashion designer for the Sanguine Fashion Show, which takes place at Palais de Walewska. He can be seen with the rest of the makeup and clothing designers, near the runway of the palace. Max Decker Max Decker is a character in the mission The Showstopper. He can be seen approaching Viktor Novikov and can engage in conversation. Roberto Vargas Roberto Vargas is the golf trainer for Silvio Caruso and Francesca De Santis' love interest in the mission World of Tomorrow. Marcello Ray Marcello is Silvio Caruso's head chef, and cooks all the meals for Caruso's villa. Oscar Lafayette Oscar Lafayette is a therapist and a writer in the mission World of Tomorrow. He can be seen at the beginning of the mission speaking on his phone, during which he mentions Jordan Cross was among his patients. He wears a black suit, and is bald. The player can use his disguise to infiltrate Silvio Caruso's villa and get a private session from him. Bella Carillo Bella Carillo is a civilian in HITMAN™, found in the mission World of Tomorrow. She checks the mailbox in the apartment where the ICA safe-house is located. Then she proceeds down the street and stops for a cigarette before going to the cafe for an ice cream cone. She is Caucasian, with short straight black hair, dressed in a turquoise and black dress and wears black high heels. Erik Olander Erik Olander is the Consul of Sweden in Marrakesh as of the mission A Gilded Cage. He had close ties to Claus Hugo Strandberg and likely worked alongside him in the finance industry, but was unaware of Strandberg's plans to defraud Moroccan citizens. After the fraud was exposed and Strandberg was violently broken out of a police convoy, Olander conspired with General Reza Zaydan to kill Strandberg by downing his plane as soon as he left Morocco. Labib Abdul-Wajid Sabbag Labib Abdul-Wajid Sabbag is a guard, and is the only one guarding a store in the mission A Gilded Cage. Sayid Laham Sayid Laham is a prisoner captured by Reza Zaydan. He was captured when his brother was killed during Claus Hugo Strandberg's prison escape and he attempted to expose the whole operation. Konny Engström Konny Engström is a masseur at the Swedish Consulate building in Marrakesh. He is scheduled for an appointment with Claus Hugo Strandberg, but wishes to not attend the meeting due to being in the building during the riots and not wanting to work with Claus Hugo Strandberg. He pleads on the phone with his boss to get out of this situation. Pam Kingsley Pam Kingsley is a journalist for GNN News. She is scheduled for an interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg at the Swedish Consulate, but her previous cameraman has gone missing and the replacement cameraman Finley spends his time at the Shisha Cafe. Jeff Baker Jeff Baker is a freelancing cameraman in Marrakesh. He was hired by the GNN News crew to record the interview with Claus Hugo Strandberg after their own cameraman got sick. Jeff, however, never intended to do what he was paid for. So he gave them a false name (Finley), took the payment and went to the Shisa Café instead. Thomas Cross Thomas Cross was a multi-billionaire media mogul, and the father of Jordan Cross. He had a difficult relationship with Jordan, his only son, and they were completely estranged up until the death of Jordan's girlfriend Hannah Highmoore. Thomas used his vast money and political clout to protect Jordan, and though Jordan was desperate for his help at the time, he went on to deeply resent being under his father's thumb again. Unbeknownst to Jordan, his manager Dexy was blackmailing him and Thomas arranged for Dexy to be paid off (which is why Ken Morgan appears in the mission Club 27). Thomas had been living reclusively on a private island, and left it for the first time in years to attend Jordan's funeral. He was kidnapped from the funeral, his offshore accounts containing billions of dollars were completely drained within hours, and Thomas was found dead by multiple gunshot wounds the same evening. Mrs. Mookjai Mrs. Mookjai is the manager at the Himmapan Luxury Hotel and Resort. Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ characters